


Kibitz

by jamjar



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-06
Updated: 2007-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjar/pseuds/jamjar
Summary: Non-gen, threesome, adult content including sex.  Originially forWe 3 Ships





	Kibitz

**Author's Note:**

> Non-gen, threesome, adult content including sex. Originially for [We 3 Ships](http://sesa.slashx-files.com/2006/13.html)

Title: Kibitz  
Fandom: Hikaru no Go  
Notes: Non-gen, threesome, adult content including sex. Originially for [We 3 Ships](http://sesa.slashx-files.com/2006/13.html)

"Why did they put us all together?" Waya says, setting out his futon. There's not masses of space, so it's pretty much next to Hikaru's. "We're seasoned pros! We should get our own rooms."

The room is small, traditional - they always seem to do this, put them in the tatami mat rooms, and Waya doesn't dislike them as such, but still. Just because they play Go doesn't mean they're that old-fashioned.

"It's cold," Hikaru says.

"Wear more clothes." Is Touya's utterly unsympathetic answer. Waya is annoyed at both of them, Hikaru for having stolen his line, and Touya for being so grown-up and stoical about it, making it impossible for Waya to agree with Hikaru without looking just as juvenile. "Or we can ask for a heater. They probably have one somewhere..."

"Waya's allergic to that kind of heater," Hikaru says.

Touya looks at him and Waya shrugged. "The kerosene gives me a headache," he says. "I can put up with it if you really don't like the cold." He's not some delicate flower that needs a perfect environment to—

"I'll be okay with my pyjamas," Touya says. "I'm not sensitive to temperature."

Of course not. Cold probably doesn't touch him for fear of getting frostbite, Waya thinks, but without any real venom. It's easy to dislike Touya, as someone he can pass an enjoyable hour complaining about, but he doesn't actively hate him as such. Touya just irritates him, and it doesn't help that Touya seems utterly indifferent to Waya's unsubtle dislike.

"Not everyone is as cold-blooded as you, Touya." Hikaru says. "You're like a snake or something."

Touya stops unpacking and turns to look at him. "What? That makes no sense. If I was a snake, I'd need the warmth more, not less."

Hikaru rolls his eyes. "Fine, then, you're a bear. A Hokkaido bear."

"Or one of those foxes," Waya says helpfully. "You know, the ones that look like big balls of fluff and not much else."

Touya gives them both an irritated look, rolling his eyes, and Hikaru's grin at Waya is conspiratorial. It's strange to see Touya like this, so easily and openly provoked. So utterly unlike his normal, excessively mature self. It occurs to Waya that the things that irritate him most about Touya Akira—his superiority, the way he acts like an adult rather than a person—aren't there nearly as much when Hikaru's around. Hikaru makes Touya act almost like a real human. Touya, as always, seems only interested in Hikaru, and Waya has no problem admitting that Hikaru is interesting, in a possibly-crazy, weird even for a Go pro kind of way. Hikaru is % normal teenage boy, liking manga and ramen and soccer, 40% Go-obsessed professional player and 10% other, and he switches between those categories at random. Waya's known him for years, and he still doesn't know the triggers that turn normal Hikaru into stranger-Hikaru. Stranger-Hikaru looks different, older and with a particular grace, and as if he's observing all this from someplace else.

All Go pros are crazy in one way or another, in Waya's experience. Hikaru's is more obscure than most, that's all. Waya feels almost affectionate at Hikaru's weirdness—it makes him one of them, and also means that Waya gets to lay claim to being the most normal one of the group. More than that, he likes having that knowledge, the stuff that isn't seen by most of their competitors or the increasing reporters that come to interview the rising stars of the Go world. Hikaru doesn't look like the rising star of anything right now, wearing jeans and a T-shirt which for some reason, has a shogi board drawn across it, with his hair badly in need of a comb even by Waya's standards.

They finish unpacking and rolling out the futons and then head to the baths. It's a standard one for a traditional inn like this, tiled room to shower and clean, and then a large bath which is almost too hot for Waya's taste, and smells like minerals. A little plaque informs them that this bath contains minerals that are good for their skin and complexion.

Waya slips in and sighs, then hears a splash which he can tell without looking comes from Hikaru. When he opens his eyes, he's surprised to see Touya get in, his fair skin flushed from the heat. He sits down and leans his head back on the side, the bottom of his hair dragging in the water.

Hikaru is sitting on the edge, dipping his foot in.

"If you just get in quickly, it's easier," Touya says without looking at him.

Hikaru straightens up, and Waya can see, quite clearly, the tanlines on his arms and legs, where the collar of his usual T-shirts ends, still there from summer. For a moment, Hikaru looks like—well, like Hikaru, but Hikaru-in-focus, somehow, more clearly defined. He looks fit, healthy, not like someone whose job mostly involves sitting inside for hours at a time. Waya stops the thought right there -public baths are no place for that- and concentrates on letting his muscles relax, trying to dissolve away the tension from hours of travel, followed by hours of speeches.

He opens his eyes when Hikaru hisses and gets in. "Baby," Waya says.

"And you and Touya are like old men, happily sitting in boiling water," Hikaru mutters. Waya looks at Touya, just for a second. Touya does look comfortable in the water, which is, Waya thinks, probably a little too hot. Hikaru sighs and settles down.

They talk about tomorrows matches, the trip to Korea being planned, and Waya makes sure he thinks exactly of that, until Hikaru stands up suddenly and says, "I'm boiling in here. I'm getting an ice-cream." Hikaru hasn't bothered with a little modesty-towel, and his body is wet, flushed, and Waya stares before he catches himself. Hikaru hasn't noticed, and when he looks at Touya to see if he caught Waya's reaction, he finds Touya looking at Hikaru. Waya looks away before Touya can see him. He's not surprised, not really, but he still never expected to see that look on Touya Akira's face.

He doesn't stay in the bath much longer after Hikaru's left, but by the time he's out, Hikaru has already changed into a T-shirt to sleep in and is getting in to the middle futon. "This sucks," Hikaru says. "I wanted to play a quick game with you and it's too cold to even think about it."

"Maybe we can have one after breakfast," Waya says, settling in. "I'm too tired to play well tonight away."

Akira comes in last, already changed into the perfectly pressed pyjamas Waya knew he'd be wearing. He steps over Waya and Hikaru to get to his futon and Waya contemplate reaching out a hand and pulling on his ankle, making him trip, but it really is too cold to have even that much out of the covers. He pulls the blanket over his head, closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

 

He's not sure how much time has passed or if he managed to sleep at all, but he's awake now. The room looks too bright, even with the lights off. The lights outside the building beam in, even through the curtains, and the light from the hallway escapes in through sides of the door. Hikaru is sleeping next to him, breathing regularly, and Waya gives up on resisting the urge to turn over and look at him, swapping it for carefully planning his movement. He can't be loud, but too slowly makes as much noise as too fast, so he rolls over, eyes closed, like he's just doing it in his sleep. He waits to see if Hikaru will wake up, but Hikaru just mutters something, rustles slightly.

Waya opens his eyes and lets them adjust. He can see the back of Hikaru's head, just enough light to pick out the shape of it. Hikaru is sleeping on his front, sprawled out, and despite his complaints about the cold earlier, he's kicked his blankets mostly off.

If asked, Waya would say that he knows Hikaru pretty well. He knows how he plays, he knows what bands he likes, that he likes thick misu ramen better than shoyu, that he likes sports-type shounen manga and old poetry and Tokyojihen. He knows that Hikaru likes to sit next to the window on the train. He knows that Hikaru's hands aren't particularly small or large, that his palm is more square than Waya's, but less square than Ogata's.

The point is, he knows Hikaru, but looking at him like this, he's familiar and a stranger. Waya raises himself up on his elbow to get a better look, and when he looks over, he sees Touya doing the same. For a moment, their positions are so alike, their expressions so similar, that Waya feels uncomfortably telepathic. Touya's eyes widen, and Waya knows he feels exactly the same—same awkwardly discovered arousal, same embarrassment, same uncomfortable knowledge that the boy staring at him felt exactly the same, knew exactly what he was feeling—and he flinches.

The movement makes Shindo turn in his sleep, mutter something incomprehensible and roll over. The blanket shifts and his T-shirt rolls up, and his face his closer to Waya's, too close for comfort, and his legs have kicked over to Touya's futon, lying on top of Touya's own.

Waya can't breathe, can't move, because he knows he'll do something stupid, but then Touya, arrogant, too-good-at-everything bastard that he is, somehow Touya manages to close his eyes, catch his breath and get up. It's loud and awkwardly clumsy, and Waya can see where his cock is pressing against his perfectly-buttoned pyjamas, but he manages it where Waya couldn't. Manages to get to the door, slide it open and disappear down the corridor.

Leaving Waya alone with a sleeping Hikaru. His eyes are closed, his mouth open, just a little, and he looks peaceful and beautiful and like something else, and Waya feels like the bad kind of pervert, looking at him. He wants, as much as he's ever wanted anything, to push his hand down his boxers, find his cock and—

And it occurs to him, just then, that that's probably exactly what Touya's gone off to do. It's true what they say, he thinks. Sex must make you stupid.

And then he's blindsided, again, by the image of Touya doing it. Resting his head against the wall of the bathroom or—no, maybe sitting on he edge of the bath, one hand pushing his pyjamas down, the other around his cock, eyes closed, breath coming as fast as it does when he's fighting with Hikaru, but it's all directed inwards. That concentration, that determination, keeping it shut behind his own skin, just for himself while he—

He gets up, tugging his T-shirt down, and heads out to the bathroom. He's trying to be quiet, but every step seems to make the floor creak louder, but when he slides the bathroom door open, Touya actually looks surprised, like he hadn't heard him coming.

He was probably distracted, Waya thinks, because Touya is kneeling down, back against the tiled wall, half-naked which looks so much more obscene because he's still half-clothed. His pyjama top is still there, buttoned up, but his bottoms are folded up on the little changing bench, and his hands are between his legs.

Waya is actually angry or—no, not angry, so much as deeply and profoundly irritated, the way Touya Akira always makes him. It's selfish and a prime example of how Touya always holds himself up and apart from the rest of them, like he's somehow better, and wouldn't deign to actually act like a human being and let them share him jerking off. Waya is dimly aware that he isn't making much sense, but it doesn't stop him from moving in to the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and saying, "You're doing that wrong."

Touya actually looks almost insulted for a moment, but before he can say anything, Waya has knelt next to him, replaced one of Touya's hands with one of his own. It was probably wrong to accuse him of not doing it right and it's not like Waya actually got a good look or anything, but it seems like the right thing to say, and besides, Waya wants to show him how to do it his way. It takes a moment to adjust to the change in angle, but then he's got it, and Touya lets his own hands fall away for Waya can hold him, stroke him. Touya's panting, his skin flushed and his hair damp and sweaty and it's like a real live porn show, and he comes quickly. Quicker than Waya would have liked, but he still feels pretty smug about it. Take that, Touya Akira.

Touya had his head down, trying to sort out his breathing. He looks like—well, not like a girl, exactly, but too pretty to be a boy. Waya ducks his head and kisses him, and Touya looks up, surprised. Like that's something more intimate than what Waya was just doing.

"You kissed me," he says. He frowns and stares at Waya like Waya's a Go problem.

"So? I made you come," Waya says, trying to fake like he doesn't feel out of his depth.

"That's not the same thing," Touya says, and he sounds so sure of this that Waya wonders what kind of thoughts are going through that weird head of his. Touya is looking at him again, first his face, and then looking down. Waya's boxer-shorts show pretty much every thing and now that he's not doing anything, he feels embarrassed, exposed and that shouldn't make him want even more but it does. So he feels actually grateful when Touya's eyes narrow and he shifts position, looking determined, settled in his course of action. He kisses Waya, almost exactly the same way Waya kissed him a moment ago, and one hand is on Waya's shoulder to steady himself, but the other has moved under Waya's T-shirt and—

"Guys? What're you... Oh. Uh..."

Touya and Waya push each other away at the same time, both landing on the floor with a bump, and Waya swings around to look at where Hikaru is standing in the doorway.

Hikaru's looking at them both, wide-eyed. He looks sleepy, but he's not blushing, doesn't look disgusted, so much as slightly embarrassed. "You guys are... I didn't know, but I can just leave you two—"

"No!" Touya says. "It's not like that, we were just..."

He shoots Waya an irritated look, like he's expecting Waya to say something helpful, but Waya is stuck on "Hikaru watched Touya kissed me" and "Touya almost had his hand on my cock" and "I haven't come yet."

"It's okay," Hikaru says, shrugging and spreading his hands wide, trying to look harmless. The gesture tightens his T-shirt across his chest and Waya thinks about how all this started, cheerfully oblivious Hikaru sprawled all over the futons while the rest of them suffered and ended up getting each other off in the bathroom, and as much as he'd like to blame all this on Touya, really, it was all Hikaru's fault, every bit of it.

"I mean, I'm not gonna freak out or anything." Hikaru grins. "If I'm okay with Ogata, and he's a real perv, I'm not gonna get all homophobic and weird just because you guys are—"

"We aren't," Touya interrupts. "I mean, we did, sort of—"

"Sort of?" Waya says, insulted. He'd got Touya off! That was more than "sort of"!

Touya glares at him, and keeps going, "But it's not... it's not a habit or anything."

A habit? Like getting off with another boy is the same as stealing a cigarette or biting your nails?

Hikaru looks at them both, and then his face smoothes out. Hikaru, for all that he normally acts his age or younger, for all his brashness and immaturity, has these occasional moments of *age*, as if he's older, with the weight of experience, and it freaks Waya out every time he sees it.

"Touya, it's okay," Hikaru says. His voice is softer than it usually is, and his face is understanding. "This, this is nothing bad. You don't need to—"

"It's all your fault anyway," Waya says, breaking Hikaru's attention from Touya. He owes it to Touya, to help him not have Hikaru looking at him with calm and understanding, and still completely missing the point. "If you hadn't been rolling about on top of us all night..."

He should have stayed silent, because Hikaru is looking at him now, and Waya is painfully aware of how he must look.

"Me? What've I got to do with any of this?" Hikaru says, sounding somewhere between surprised and insulted.

"You're so stupid," Touya says. "You never see the most obvious things." He sounds angry and frustrated, and almost exactly how he does when he and Hikaru are arguing over their latest game. It's the same pitch, as if Hikaru's deliberately doing these things just to make Touya angry.

"I'm not stupid! You just don't—" And then Hikaru stops and looks at both of them, and Waya can actually see the moment he works it out. "You don't want me to go," he says.

"You're only just getting that?" Waya says. "Touya's right. You are stupid."

Hikaru glares at him, then pulls his T-shirt off in one fast movement, then lets it hang from his hand. The action makes his hair even messier, and he's flushed, but he's also obviously interested. He holds his hands away from his body like he wants to cover himself up, but won't. "At least I'm smart enough to take my clothes off before I start doing anything, Waya."

It's a challenge, and that makes it easier. Waya knows what to do with challenges, which is to a) accept them, b) defeat the challenger, which may involve c) moving the battleground. It's more complicated than that, of course, but none of that matters, because they're three teenage boys, and all of the complications that are going to be so important tomorrow matter so much less than getting off now. Which is why he stands up properly, grabs Touya's hand to drag him up, pulls them both to Hikaru and drops Touya's hand to push Hikaru against a wall and kiss him.

And it's like when a game is going well, because Waya can see his movement, see their moves, and it's like they're all falling in to place. He can see the pattern of action and response, and it's easy, like the moment when you know exactly how you're going to win. When you know the general shape and you can see some of the details that are going to get you there. Touya, somehow so much easier to get on with when he's ruffled like this, unbuttoning his shirt with precise fingers that make Waya thinking of how he places the Go stones, Hikaru's obvious lack of practise balanced by a good knowledge of theory.

People think of Go as a two player game, and it is, but Waya's also used to having other players around him, teachers, friends, rivals. He's used to watching to see watching the moves other people make, learning from it, used to having people comment on his moves, and he's never played any game alone, so he doesn't see why this should be any different.

"Here, let me show you," Touya says.

"No, do it like this," from Hikaru.

Waya listens to both of them, and then does it his way.  



End file.
